Nublado
by mistralax
Summary: Esa semana Allen se había enfermado perdiendo días de clases importantes ahora necesitaba ayuda de Kanda y sus apuntes para ponerse al día, eso si el japones se disponía a cooperar. Yullen.


**Notas de autora:** Bueno aquí otro fic que rondaba en mi disco, espero que les guste. Sobre titulo es fail, nunca tengo cabeza para los titulos ni los resumenes, son mi gran dolor de cabeza.

**Advertencias:**

¿OoC? Yullen. AU. Rape. Muerte de personaje.

**Desclaimer:** DGM le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute y el de los lectores...

* * *

**Nublado  
**

By

Zutte-chan

**"Capítulo Único"**

* * *

Allen Walker no era una persona que se enfermara con frecuencia, pero cuando algún virus lograba pescarlo no duraba más de una semana en cama para mejorarse, la gripe era una de las cosas más molestas que debía padecer junto a todos los síntomas que eso implicaba, aunque la culpa la tenía el cambio de estación, el frío otoño no solía recibirle muy bien además de que eso lograba atrasarle con el comienzo de las clases.

Cubierto hasta las orejas había decidido asistir a la escuela para tratar de reincorporarse y buscar a alguien que le pudiera facilitar sus apuntes para ponerse al día.

Allí en el salón estaba Kanda con la vista perdida ante el libro que tenía frente a él, se fijó que había avanzado más de la mitad desde que se había ausentado.

Se sentó dejando sus cosas a un lado y se dignó a hablarle.

- Buenos días Kanda.

Kanda le miró de reojo y devolvió su vista al libro.

- No que los idiotas no se resfrían.

Ese había la reacción de Kanda a su malestar y también sus "buenos días". Trató de ignorar sus palabras pues no quería caer en provocaciones.

- Kanda préstame tus apuntes de estos días.

Kanda siguió leyendo sin despegar su vista del libro como si fuera sordo y no hubiera escuchado su petición y Allen y hizo un mohín en protesta.

- Siempre es la misma historia contigo Moyashi.

- No es mi culpa sabes, no puedo decidir cuando me voy a enfermar.

Kanda rió sarcásticamente y dejó el libro a un lado.

- Quizás por un pago justo te deje copiarlos.

Allen tragó saliva como si aquello fuera una delicada operación - ¿Dónde está tu sentido del compañerismo?

- Pensé que eras alguien serio Moyashi.

- Lo soy, pero...- su dinero era su bien más preciado, cuidaba su alcancía con forma de cochinito como el hijo que aún no tenía.

- Entonces pídeselo a otro, Moyashi - Allen infló sus mejillas.

- No soy Moyashi, Bakanda - hizo énfasis en el apodo que le había inventado al de cabellos negros quien no pareció muy contento de oír la combinación de palabras - Nada te cuesta ayudarme a recuperar las clases perdidas.

Kanda miró la sonrisa que Allen había dibujado en su rostro a fin de convencerlo con ese gesto angelical suyo que más bien le parecía un truco barato para conseguir lo que quería, no tuvo opción más que aceptar sino el chiquillo seguiría con lo suyo hasta provocarle un dolor de cabeza.

Esperaron a que las clases terminaran y todos los estudiantes se hubieran marchado, Allen estaba algo exhausto con la jornada, muchas clases teóricas que se le hacían aburridas, dejó escapar de sus labios un gran bostezo mientras su cuerpo yacía recargado contra su mesa mientras la puesta de sol le arropaba como un manto cálido.

- Es hora de marcharse Moyashi ¿o te piensas quedar a pasar la noche aquí? - Kanda le dio un toque en la cabeza con el lomo del libro.

- Claro que no - se repuso buscando sus cosas - Kanda, nosotros somos amigos ¿no? - le preguntó repentinamente - ¿Los buenos amigos no invitan a sus amigos a casa?

Kanda entrecerró sus ojos y no le respondió solo un "apresúrate" salió de sus labios antes de salir del salón.

Ambos caminaron por las estrechas e iluminadas calles, Allen se había ocupado de cubrirse correctamente del frío que comenzaba a hacerse sentir.

- No sabía que vivieras tan cerca - dijo viendo donde se habían detenido, un edificio residencial de fachada simple que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa.

Kanda no dijo nada solo le hizo subir las escaleras diciendo que le ejercicio le vendría bien, se detuvo frente a la puerta de un apartamento y Kanda sacó su llave dejándole entrar al pequeño apartamento algo oscuro que no tardó en iluminarse mostrando lo acogedor que era, solo un siempre apartamento estudio con un recibidor, una cama casi a la vista, una pequeña cocina y un kotatsu en el centro, todo estaba bastante limpio como si nadie viviera allí.

Kanda le ofreció un cojín a Allen para sentarse alrededor del kotatsu escondiendo sus piernas bajo la manta, se sentía muy bien.

En el año que llevaba conociendo a Kanda nunca antes había visitado su casa, siempre se negaba a hacerlo o simplemente lo evadía, por eso le parecía extraño, quizás sus lazos amistosos se habían estrechado y Kanda se estaba abriendo con él dejándole entrar a su recinto.

Allen notó que sobre la cama había un bulto cubierto con las sabanas, no se había fijado bien pero si veía con detenimiento se movía levemente de arriba a hacia abajo.

- ¿Quien... en la cama? - señaló algo asustado.

- Es mi hermana, Alma - dijo Kanda dejando los libros sobre la mesa - Tiene tuberculosis, así que no se te ocurra despertarla.

Allen asintió fuertemente asegurando que no haría ruido.

Kanda nunca le había platicado de que tuviera una hermana, ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado que Kanda tuviera hermanos, familiares sabía de su abuelo, el señor Tiedoll que era profesor en la clase de artes pero nada más.

Después de un rato habiendo avanzado con más de la mitad de los temas de la semana perdida, Kanda salió a comprar algo de comida le dijo que no saliera, así que allí le dejó con sus apuntes y con Alma.

Vio hacia la cama pensando que debía ser duro para él, apretó sus puños sobre la tela pidiendo que ella se pusiera bien de seguro eso haría que Kanda se pusiera muy feliz.

La noche había sido larga y se las había arreglado para volver a casa con el frío que hacía, se sentía algo feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, se fue a la cama pidiendo lo mejor para Kanda y su hermana, pues sabía lo duro y triste que era la pérdida de un ser querido.

Pero no todo podía salir como uno quisiera y la vida era muy cruel.

Ese día amaneció nublado, una densa masa de nubes grises tapaban cualquier rayo solar que pareciera esperanzador, los truenos no se hicieron esperar y la lluvia comenzó a caer.

Ese día había llegado temprano pero Kanda no había asistido a clases, llevaba un par de días faltando cosa que le resultaba raro, Kanda siempre llegaba de primero porque sabía que madrugaba.

Allen quería que las horas de clase se pasaran rápido para poder irse, no podía sobrevivir un día de escuela sin Kanda aunque fuera poco lo que hablaran, le había enviado un mensaje de texto al respecto pero no tuvo respuesta durante todo el día.

Por un presentimiento decidió ir al edificio donde vivía Kanda, subió las escaleras apresurado, iba a tocar la puerta del apartamento pero notó que estaba abierta no dudó en entrar encontrando un ambiente lúgubre, totalmente oscuro pero el olor del alcohol llegó rápidamente a su nariz y casi se tropieza con una botella que estaba en el suelo completamente vacía, buscó el interruptor para encender la luz entonces allí vio a Kanda frente al kotatsu con un par de botellas más y una que estaba a medio vaciar. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo apresurándose hacia donde estaba Kanda.

- ¡Kanda! ¿qué estás haciendo? - había cuidado de no alzar la voz y le agarró del cuello de la camisa. Nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrar a su amigo en ese estado.

- Murió... Alma murió - fue lo escapó de sus labios con un tono inerte.

- ¿Qué...? - su voz temblaba. De inmediato sintió un gran nudo en la garganta.

- Hace dos días la enterraron... Soy un hermano inútil ¿no crees Moyashi? Búrlate ahora de mi.

Allen sintió como su corazón se oprimía, el rostro de Kanda estaba tan serio pero sus ojos denotaban una gran tristeza, no sabía cómo consolarle o que decirle, aunque lo entendía sentía que no tenía palabras, se sentía como si estuviera mudo.

- Vete...

Allen apretó sus labios. Un "No" firme salió de sus labios. No podía irse, no quería irse y dejarle así, si pudiera hacer algo para apaciguar un poco su dolor estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, después de todo Kanda era una persona importante para él, no le podía dejar en ese momento tan difícil.

Kanda tomó su muñeca con fuerza aproximándole hacia su persona, Allen casi perdió el equilibrio pero eso no era lo que más importaba ahora, el sabor del licor sobre sus labios se hizo sentir, contuvo la respiración por un momento como si temiera respirar. Kanda estaba succionando sus labios y delineándolos con su lengua como si buscaran que se separaran y le dejaran entrar.

Empujó a Allen contra el suelo aprovechando su desorientación en ese momento, para cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado, las manos de Kanda le sostenían con firmeza de sus hombros, sus ojos le miraban fijamente mientras sus cabellos caían descuidadamente al frente y sin mediar palabra alguna buscó deshacer el lazo de su uniforme y desabrochar los botones de su camisa, no parecía muy cuerdo al respecto porque comenzaba a perder la paciencia ya que los botones se le hicieron interminables así que optó por forzar la camisa rompiendo los botones para exponer la suave y pálida piel de Allen.

Allen reaccionó buscando empujarle, no funcionaba, entonces optó por otra medida y con mucha fuerza le dio una bofetada en el rostro buscando que el otro reaccionara.

- ¡Kanda! reacciona, esto no es lo correcto, no está bien, se cómo te sientes pero...

- Moyashi me dirás que esto no te gusta... no es esto lo que quieres de mi... ¿Ahora pretendes ser un mocoso puro e inocente? - las mejillas de Allen se enrojecieron de la indignación. Kanda le había parecido un joven muy atractivo pero que se hubiera acercado y entablado una amistad con él no tenía nada que ver con eso, más bien aunque sus sentimientos hacia él fueran creciendo se quería hacer a la idea de que era algo imposible, pues valoraba su amistad ante que todo.

- ¿Realmente crees que soy ese tipo de persona? eres un idiota, adelante puedes pensar lo que quieras.

Kanda simplemente sonrió y el cuerpo de Allen tembló porque sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, le terminó de despojar de lo que quedaba de la camisa y finalmente de sus pantalones que quedaron a un lado.

Kanda no debía estar consciente del todo de lo que hacía, era el alcohol que le había arrojado a este deplorable estado. Allen suspiró con pena pensando si acaso no podría confortarle de esa manera aunque no fuera lo que él esperaba.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar porque Kanda se había encargado de separar sus piernas y colocarse entre ellas y sin ninguna lubricación se introdujo en su cuerpo haciéndole vivir un dolor desgarrador, sus ojos no se contuvieron dejando escapar las lagrimas mientras su respiración se había agitado tanto que pensó que se asfixiaría, sintió un liquido cálido en su parte baja, seguramente era producto de la brusquedad de aquella intromisión. Allen cerró sus ojos fuerza y mordió sus labios soportando el dolor que no debía equipararse en ese momento al que Kanda sentía, apenas escuchaba a Kanda sisear con cada embestida , comenzó a aumentar el ritmo arrancándole unos gemidos dolorosos de su boca que no pudo reprimir.

Kanda solo veía sin inmutarse el rostro del albino bajo el que quería contener el dolor pero fallaba irremediablemente, sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo y que luego debería atenerse a las consecuencias, pero cuando había visto a Allen entrar por el umbral de su pobre apartamento era como una luz que no dudó en querer alcanzar y atrapar para él solo, después de todo ese mocoso últimamente era quien ocupaba sus pensamientos, sus fantasías, en las cuales podía olvidarse de la cruda realidad, pero eso habían sido hasta el día de hoy donde había decidido llevar a cabo una de esos sueños a la realidad y apropiarse del cuerpo de Allen buscando obtener placer para olvidar su dolor momentáneamente.

Kanda no tardó en correrse en su interior tras unas ultimas embestidas, su cuerpo cansado cayó sobre el de Allen quien tenía la vista perdida en el techo sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido y como la esencia de Kanda escapaba de su interior.

Sus brazos apenas se movieron buscando rodear el cuerpo de Kanda quien había caído inconsciente luego de aquel evento.

Se había quedado así por un par de horas, el dolor no parecía menguar y más que todo intensificarse. Como pudo dejó a Kanda a un lado. Nada romántico había sido su primera vez, quizás se había hecho una ilusión idiota de imaginarse a un Kanda amable tratándole con delicadeza.

Fue tambaleándose hacia el baño, algo pequeño, apenas si tenía las medidas mínimas, se dio una ducha buscando limpiar su cuerpo inmediatamente y que se llevara el olor a alcohol. Como pudo se colocó su ropa, su camisa estaba hecha añicos así que solo quedaba su abrigo que había dejado en el recibidor, con eso le bastaba.

Fue hasta Kanda y le arrastro hasta la cama cubriendo su desnudez.

- Realmente eres un idiota.

Buscó una bolsa donde echar las botellas y limpiar el desastre que había quedado. Vio encima de una repisa una foto de Alma en un jardín floreado, parecía ser una chica muy alegre y algo menor que ellos quizás uno o dos años, que cruel había sido la vida de llevársela tan temprano.

Los rayos solares golpearon su rostro impidiéndole seguir durmiendo tranquilamente, se levantó con un gran dolor de cabeza que reconoció como la resaca.

El apartamento estaba limpio, cosa que le sorprendió, recordaba que había bebido y entonces Allen había llegado viéndole en ese estado...

- ¿Ya te despertarte? - escuchó la melodiosa voz del albino - Seguro quieres algo de agua - le ofreció un vaso con una suave sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Moyashi? - miró el vaso con desconfianza.

- Es que eres un bruto, tenías un desastre, seguro que no estás apto para vivir solo - volvió a ofrecerle el vaso hasta que lo tomó.

- Eres un mocoso tonto Moyashi, no debiste venir - dejó que el agua refrescara su garganta, pues recordaba lo sucedido y se preguntaba porque no se habría marchado.

- Siempre dices lo mismo - se sentó con algo de esfuerzo, sus piernas temblaban y aún le dolía considerablemente.

- ¿No se supone que esta es la parte donde deberías odiarme por quitarte tu virginidad?

Allen esbozó una sonrisa - No puedo hacer eso.

- Si es por compasión no lo necesito, menos de ti.

- No es compasión, tampoco caería tan bajo - hizo una pausa - Sobre Alma... yo realmente lo siento mucho.

- No hables de cosas que no sabes Moyashi.

- Claro que lo sé y lo entiendo... - se llevó una mano a su pecho - Sé cuan duro es.

Kanda entrecerró sus ojos viendo el fondo del vaso.

- Solo quiero que sepas que no estás solo - dijo en susurro.

- Eres realmente molesto, Moyashi - dejó el vaso a un lado buscando dirigirle la mirada a Allen pero este se había apresurado uniendo sus labios con los suyos.

Aunque se quisiera forzar a no corresponderle, lo había hecho.

- Aún hueles a alcohol - Allen se separó quejándose del aroma que despedía su boca.

No pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa, levantó encontrándose a lado de la mesa de noche la fotografía enmarcada de su hermana y vio al idiota a su lado que se movía con cierto cuidado, bien ya podía admitir que se había pasado de la raya anoche.

- Te mueves como un anciano Moyashi - solo bastó eso para encender su mal humor.

- Que gracioso eres, a la próxima te la meto yo y ya verás que no caminas ni en una semana.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Otro fic de mi disco, este fic era una idea loca que tenía con una amiga donde queríamos rape xD, algo que se quedó también a la mitad y hoy decidí terminar aunque ni me acuerdo de que tenía planeado hace tiempo-no me puedo agarrar el hilo-, terminó siendo muy ¿happy? creo que no puedo mantener una situación toda darks y trágica tengo que traer arcoíris y unicornios, -mátenme- , y a todo esto porque no continuo con mis otros fics? es el misterio...


End file.
